Cuentos para no dormir
by aleja2000
Summary: Serie de drabbles y one-shots adaptados a Crayon Shin chan/クレヨンしんちゃん.
1. Llamame cuando despiertes ¿Ok?

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Este es mi primer fic en la categoría de Crayon Shin-Chan, espero les guste. :3

Muchas gracias a Ectofeature por ser mi beta. Enserio, gracias x3.

* * *

><p>Todavía no hay mensajes en mi teléfono.<p>

Supongo que todavía está dormido y no puede llamarme, aunque quizá es que no quiere, quizá fue culpa mía, quizá le asusté.  
>Me había fijado en el desde que tengo memoria, me enamoré completamente de su cara, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su pelo azulado, su sonrisa que casi nunca muestra...<p>

Moriría por esa sonrisa

Sigue sin haber mensajes.  
>Pensé en llamarle, quizá disculparme por haber sido tan aventado anoche, pero no lo hago. Soy un cobarde, igual yo le dije que me llamara, no tardará...<p>

Podría pasar por su casa, esta a media hora de aquí, para ver si esta, quizá es tímido y le da pena llamarme.  
>Salgo y voy directo hacia su casa, vive en una casa de campo muy lujosa, puedo escuchar al perro guardián mientras me acerco.<br>¡Las luces están encendidas! Debe estar despierto, me dijo que sus padres no estarán este fin de semana, le dejaron cuidando la casa, pobrecito, tendré que quedarme aquí a ayudarle a cuidar la casa mientras sus padres no están.

Toco la puerta, pero no responde.

Debe haberse quedado dormido. Pensar en su hermosa cara, suave por el sueño. Me hace sonreír, abro la puerta. Está abierta, por estos lugares no hay muchos crímenes y aveces las puertas se dejan abiertas, supongo...

Entro calladamente a su casa, voy a sorprenderlo, voy lentamente hacia su habitación, con cuidado abro la puerta y veo que está allí.

Sus hermosos ojos están abiertos, mirando hacia la nada, su cara es un desastre sangriento. La piel de sus cachetes ha sido removida por completo y esta colgando de su cabeza, Tampoco hay uñas en sus manos, y están acomodadas cuidadosamente al lado de su ordenador.

En su pecho hay un mensaje grabado en su piel.

"Llámame cuando despiertes, ¿Ok?"

Lo veo con mis manos tapando mi boca.

¡Está exactamente cómo lo dejé ayer! Debe haber estado tan cansado que ha dormido todo el día, ¡Qué lindo!

Suavemente le doy un beso en la frente, asegurándome de no despertarlo. Entonces escribo un mensaje debajo del otro en su pecho diciéndole que estaré aquí cuando me necesite.

Abandono el cuarto y me dirijo hacia fuera, creo que es hora que el perro también duerma.  
>Y mañana, ¡Conoceré a sus padres!<p>

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado.<p> 


	2. El Espejo

¡Hola! Os traigo otro capitulo de mi fic, espero que lo disfruteis.

Gracias a Ectofeature por betear el fanfic

Disclaimer: Crayon Shin-chan le pertenece a Yoshito Usui (臼井儀人)

El creepypasta le pertenece a su respectivo creador

* * *

><p>El Espejo<p>

Pov Kazama

Por lo general duermo profundamente, pero esa noche la tormenta que se estaba desatando afuera no me permitía conciliar el sueño. Cuando empezaba a dormitar, otro trueno me levantaba. Este ciclo se repitió la mayor parte de la noche, por lo que permanecí despierto y atento, viendo al cuarto iluminarse antes de que fuera invadido por las sombras de nuevo. Mis ojos se movían de un objeto a otro, hasta que llegué al espejo adyacente a la cama.

De pronto hubo un destello de luz, y el espejo se iluminó. Por menos de un segundo, el espejo mostró docenas de rostros, siluetas dentro de su marco, bocas abiertas y ojos ennegrecidos. Ellos miraban directamente hacia mí, con sus pupilas negras fijas sobre mi rostro. Y luego había pasado. ¿Estaba seguro de lo que vi? Intranquilo, no logré dormir por el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente quité el espejo de la pared y lo tiré a la basura. No me importaba si la visión que había tenido fue real o no, quería deshacerme de ese espejo. De hecho, quité cada espejo de la casa.

Pasaron varias semanas y el suceso de aquella noche se había desvanecido de mi mente. Estaba pasando la tarde en la casa de un amigo y tenía que usar el baño. Mientras estaba ahí, el grifo se abrió sin que lo tocase y el agua comenzó a correr. Desconcertado, no hice nada en ese momento, más que tratar de razonar la paranoia. El agua comenzó a echar vapor y una capa de humedad cubrió el espejo. Miraba atentamente mientras las palabras se formaban: _«Por favor, vuelve a poner los espejos. Extrañamos verte dormir»._


End file.
